modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao Xingchen/Relationships
Song Lan Xiao Xingchen became close friends with Song Lan due to their shared dream of building a sect that valued common ideals instead of blood ties. Novel, Chapter 30 Xiao Xingchen was familiar enough with his friend's fighting style to recognize Song Lan and his sword Fuxue just by clashing blades, implying that they sparred together often. Novel, Chapter 41 Their devotion to each other was so strong that Xue Yang targeted Song Lan's Baixue Temple for revenge against Xiao Xingchen, blinding Song Lan and massacring the cultivators there. In response, the honorable Xiao Xingchen broke his vow to never return to Baoshan Sanren's residence in order to beg her to restore his friend's sight. He even agreed to transfer his own eyes into Song Lan's, blinding himself. Novel, Chapter 30 Despite their closeness, when Song Lan told Xiao Xingchen to never meet him again in a fit of grief, Xiao Xingchen honored that wish. Novel, Chapter 40 Later, when Xiao Xingchen realized that he had been tricked into killing Song Lan, he killed himself in such despair that his soul shattered. Novel, Chapter 41 Song Lan always regretted his words to Xiao Xingchen and searched for him for years in an attempt to apologize for his words. After he was freed from Xue Yang's control, Song Lan accepted the fragments of Xiao Xingchen's soul in a Spirit-Trapping Bag and declared his intention to roam the world nursing his soul back to wholeness. Novel, Chapter 42 Xue Yang Xiao Xingchen first met Xue Yang while the latter was a junior disciple of Lanling Jin Sect. While Song Lan found Xue Yang's delinquent attitude disturbing, Xiao Xingchen kindly suggested his youth was the reason for his misbehavior. Novel, Chapter 118 They met a second time when Xiao Xingchen captured Xue Yang for massacring Yueyang Chang Sect. Xiao Xingchen brought him to a Discussion Conference to demand justice. When he departed, Xue Yang called after him, "Daozhang, you wouldn't forget me, would you? Let's wait and see." Novel, Chapter 30 Indeed, once he was protected and freed due to the Lanling Jin Sect's machinations, Xue Yang targeted Song Lan and Baixue Temple solely for revenge against Xiao Xingchen. Novel, Chapter 41 A few years later, Xiao Xingchen happened across a wounded Xue Yang, but failed to recognize him due to his blindness. He and A-Qing took Xue Yang back to Yi City to nurse him back to health, and Xue Yang spoke in a different voice to avoid being recognized. Novel, Chapter 39 Even after fully healing, Xue Yang continued to live with Xiao Xingchen for several years. While Xue Yang originally tricked the blind Xiao Xingchen into slaughtering villagers who were infected with Corpse Poisoning and had their tongues cut out, he eventually ceased their murderous night-hunts. Xue Yang grew to help Xiao Xingchen with household chores and defended him from vendors who took advantage of his blindness. Novel, Chapter 39Novel, Chapter 40 They were close enough that Xue Yang told him part of the story of his childhood abuse, and that Xiao Xingchen told Xue Yang what Song Lan had said to him to sever their relationship.Novel, Chapter 41 Their peaceful life ended when Song Lan arrived at Yi City and saw Xue Yang. Song Lan fought Xue Yang first, and Xue Yang eventually inflicted him with corpse poisoning before Xiao Xingchen killed his dear friend with Shuanghua. Novel, Chapter 41 Once Xiao Xingchen confronted Xue Yang and learned the truth, he killed himself in despair, to Xue Yang's shock and grief. Xue Yang immediately tried to revive Xiao Xingchen, but was unsuccessful because his soul had shattered. Novel, Chapter 41 Xue Yang then used a Spirit-Trapping Bag to collect the fragments of Xiao Xingchen's soul Novel, Chapter 41 and kept it until his death, along with the last piece of candy Xiao Xingchen had given him. Novel, Chapter 42 Though he still refused to admit that he had cared about Xiao Xingchen and mourned his death, Novel, Chapter 42 Xue Yang also requested Wei Wuxian's aid to restore Xiao Xingchen's soul.Novel, Chapter 37 A-Qing A-Qing encountered Xiao Xingchen when she attempted to steal from him while feigning blindness. Novel, Chapter 39 When Xue Yang he defended her from another man she had previously pickpocketed, she suggested that they travel together since they were both blind. Xiao Xingchen was initially reluctant, but eventually agreed. Novel, Chapter 40 A-Qing was fiercely protective of Xiao Xingchen. She was wary of telling his whereabouts to even Song Lan, and once Song Lan had been killed, A-Qing lied to spare Xiao Xingchen's feelings. Novel, Chapter 41 After Xiao Xingchen's suicide, A-Qing tirelessly searched for cultivators for help. Novel, Chapter 41 She did not give up even after Xue Yang killed her, as she still helped Wei Wuxian find out the whole truth about what happened in Yi City and even helped Lan Wangji in his fight against Xue Yang. Novel, Chapter 42 References